


the garden is green.

by cryinghoe



Series: Our Time Together [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Greek Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Horrible at tags, Not True To Mythology Lore, Not angsty, Persephone and Hades, Sokka Wouldn’t Kidnap Her, Sweet Ending, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe
Summary: The young goddess had caught his attention quickly, not only with her wit but with the piece of cloth wrapped delicately around her eyes and head. He only wanted to pursue her slightly— who could’ve blamed him? His sister was glued to the wall with vines and plants holding her there.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Our Time Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to one love song and think about my favorite mythology people: Hades and Persephone. I’ve recently gotten back into ATLA heavily and I love these two with my heart. They’re aged up as well, just in case. :) ALSO TO SAVE AWKWARDNESS, PERSEPHONE!TOPH AND HADES!SOKKA ARE NOT NIECE AND UNCLE. THANK YOU

**_ I. _ **

Her feet were bare under her floral dress, walking the outskirts of the garden her mother built. Everything was exposed to her through vibrations, like the little ants scrambling through rose bushes and the two others walking in this garden. Toph paid them no attention, even if they were talking awfully loud. It didn’t bother her, but her mother said she’d be the only one there- that was the only time we that she was allowed to roam the garden. Her mom didn’t want the other gods to make fun of her for her disability.

“Hey,” A female voice from behind her yelled out, “Are you lost?”

Her mother told her never to talk to people, especially in the garden. As much as her heart yearned for a moment of conversation, a bit of exposure to other gods... She knew her mother was right. They would execute her for her disability. That’s how the gods were- they did it once before, what’s stopping them again? With that in mind, she fled quickly around a bushed corner. Her eyes may have been covered, but she didn’t need to see to know where she was going. There was no way they would’ve followed her because only she knew where the benches were.

“Hey!” The voice called out again, feet behind her, but the woman rushing after her wasn’t alone, there was another man.

Fear pricked at her heart as she continued running. Her smaller hands had handfuls of her white dress, bare feet hitting the dirt floor. The pair followed Toph, until she was met with a brick wall.

“Are you—“ Toph gasped as she touched it, “—Shit...”

“Finally!” The woman breathed in and out, but the man beside her was in perfect shape, but his heart was accelerating.

“Maybe she isn’t lost, Tara,” The man beside her chuckled, “Gave you a run for your money.”

“Me?” The woman gasped sharply.

“Yeah, you.” He slipped his hands in his pockets.

“Would you two-“ Her voice was annoyed already, but the other woman continued.

“-You were running too,” Her finger jabbed into his chest, “God, Sokka, are you-“

“-Am I what,” He asked, pushing away her hand, “Right? Because I totally am.”

The runner had enough of this bickering, her hand reached out and vines grabbed onto the other woman. She yelped and shrieked as long leaves strapped her to the brick wall, watching the smaller woman sigh.

“What do you two drama queens want?” Toph asked, tapping her foot against the floor.

“...We were...” Sokka was at a lost of words. His sister was just effortlessly put to the wall with a raise of a pale hand, “...walking through when we saw you.”

“Well, I think I’m fine, meathead.” She rolled her eyes behind the cloth— the cloth.

Her demeanor, so quick to become alive and a firecracker, faded. They hadn’t questioned her yet, but she wouldn’t give them that opportunity. 

“Would you drop me?” Katara asked, blue optics staring at the small woman.

“I think you’ll be fine by yourself.” She replied sharply, before exiting through the nearest bush.

Only gods and goddesses were allowed here, this was common knowledge. His jaw was agape as he watched the bush shape form and the short... goddess escape.

“Who was that?” He asked, not tearing his gaze away from her spot that she was just in.

“She’s the minor goddess,” The vines around Katara began to wilt as she drained the water out of them, “Y’know, Poppy’s daughter. I didn’t know that she’d be out here... But the minute she glued me to this wall, I knew.”

“She’s amazing,” He turns his head towards Katara, “Katara, she effortlessly did that!”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting it either, but it was impressive. Did you see the cloth around her eyes?” She asked as she walked towards him.

“...What do you think it is?” Sokka asked as she walked ahead of him.

“Don’t know. Probably apart of her character, I suppose.” Katara waved her hand in the air, as if dismissing the topic.

The young goddess had caught his attention quickly, not only with her wit but with the piece of cloth wrapped delicately around her eyes and head. He only wanted to pursue her slightly— who could’ve blamed him? His sister was glued to the wall with vines and plants holding her there...

“...Yeah.” He adjusted his black tie that wrapped around his neck and caught up from behind Katara with a few short strides.

[a few days pass.]

[toph does not tell her mother about running into katara and sokka, knowing her abusive tendencies.] 

He was walking the garden path alone, hoping to cross her again. She had been on his restless mind for... well, the days he hadn’t been in the life infested grounds. Sokka always felt horrible for touching any of the plants, as they died when his fingertips even so much as grazed their soft petals. He let his mind wonder- thinking about how hard the small woman must’ve worked to heal all the flowers he’s ever touched. The mental image warmed his heart, but only caused for more ache to see her. Sokka had visited over the past days as well, but she wasn’t there. There was a direct link from his underworld palace to this lavish escape... He came here for serenity but now found himself bothered. But, before he could stop to wallow along side the sunset tulips, there she was. Her hair was tied in a bun, with the white cloth tied back into it.

He admired her beauty from this distance. Her hair was as dark as his suit, shining in the light just like his material. Her skin was pale, but not sickly. There were no blemishes on her skin, but her cheeks were rosy. Her dress was creme toned with flowers embroidered into the see-through sleeves. She wore no shoes, but it made sense. It gave the earth goddess a connection... She was gorgeous and he knew it. Her beauty combated even the goddess of beauty. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Her voice called him out from his standing place.

“You knew I was here?” He asked, slowly walking towards her as if she were an animal in the forest he’d wanted to pet.

“The entire time...” She yawned and stretched her arms, he watched the muscles contract, “...What are you doing here?”

“...I’m here for the sights.” Sokka wasn’t completely lying when he finally took a seat next to her on the bench. His own dark colored skin made her skin look like it was sparkling... Like marshmallows in hot chocolate.

“Oh, thank you for the compliment.” She laughed and he felt his face flush warmly.

“Uh-“ He swallowed, “Yeah. I meant- you know what, nevermind.”

Her laugh was gorgeous... Was there a single flaw in her? Sokka wouldn’t believe it even if she told him.

“Aww, is Meathead embarrassed?” Toph teases once more, leaning in before leaning out.

“My name is Sokka.” He monotoned at her stupid (lovable) nickname.

“...Like the god of death?” Her eyebrow rose.

“...I am the god of death. I won’t bring you harm, I-“ He’s quick to promise, hand going onto her shoulder.

His hand was warm, even through the black gloves. She prayed that her cloth had covered over her cheeks as a pink hue spread along her cheeks.

“-It’s okay. I know.” She patted his hand and it fled, much for her disappointment.

“...Would you like to walk with me?” His voice cracked as he asked, but she only smiled at him when it did.

“Sure.” She stood up, the bench creaking as he did the same.

“Would you like my arm?” He asks as they begin to walk away from the bench.

“I-“ God, was he chivalrous without knowing it, “-Sure.”

A simple answer as her hand slid onto his bicep. His shirt was very smooth, appealing to touch. She could feel his arm being large, muscles of fighting and war built up. His other hand came over and cupped her own as they turned and walked through the garden with each other’s comfort. This was a huge step out of Toph’s comfort zone... Her first few interactions with another god and... It was nothing like her mother claimed.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” He hummed, “What... is with the cloth?”

She froze completely. He did the same, turning to her. She yanked her hand away from his and her hand reached towards the bush, but he was quick to know what she would do.

“I-I’m not gonna hurt you. You know this... Toph.” He spoke slowly and reassuringly.

“Don’t take one step closer,” A vine wrapped around her elbow and slithered into her hand, “I don’t-“

“-I know you don’t trust me, but I won’t hurt you. It’ll be between us and- and I’ll share something too.” He offers and he knows she’s considering it.

Her hands slowly come down from their position and she’s terrified. There wasn’t many times in her life where she felt genuine fear, but this was one. The body is able to make emotions feel the same- that’s why when you’re excited, your gut might twist. And it does the same when you’re fearful. Toph always said to herself that she was excited, not scared. But, she knew in this very moment, that her heart racing was not because of an adrenaline addiction. Her hands reach up to her cloth and with no hesitation, it’s quickly thrown to the dirt floor. 

“Open your eyes?” Sokka softly asked, walking in closer.

Her eyes fluttered open and his heart got stuck in his throat. She was blind- he noticed it by the way her eyes were glazed over. Her eyes were green, but not a stark green. Or an emerald green. They were jade, but have it dulled. Jewels that shined so brightly in the sunlight that would never be seen. He watched them flicker from side-to-side... She was so nervous.

“What?” She snapped and looked to the left of him with a glare.

“You’re beautiful.” He blurts out without a second thought, and her face flushes a bright pink again.

“Huh?” She asks, dumbfounded by the sudden claim.

“Oh- I-“ Sokka stutters, tearing his gaze away, “Nothing. Nothing. I... Okay. My turn.”

“Your turn.” Toph nods in agreement and his heartbeat slows down quickly. It was... concerning.

“My first lover turned into a constellation.” He was quick to say it, slicing through the thick air with a knife.

“...I’m sorry.” She apologizes, stepping forward.

“No, it’s not your fault,” Sokka sighs as her hand rests on his covered shoulder, “She... gave her life up for the better.”

A flower, white in petals, came wrapping around his hand and rests in his palm. She steps directly in front of him and cups the underside of his hand.

“I’m sure she’s proud of you and watches over you everyday,” She closes his hands around the soft flower, “I can’t imagine the pain.” 

He opens his hands, but instead of a crumpled flower, flies out a butterfly. It was gorgeous as it fluttered away in a line, bumbling across the peaceful sky. 

“That was... so beautiful.” He smiles towards her.

“I know.” She cockily replies and he just shakes his head.

“Would you like to continue our walk, Toph?” He asks, reaching out with his elbow.

“I’d love to...” She grasps his arm once more, hand resting in the same area as before.

It was a sweet moment shared in the large garden, but someone was always watching. The garden did not hide all secrets, in fact, it hid almost none. 


	2. Chapter 2

_** II. ** _

It was nighttime, that much was for sure. Many animals were asleep, but some were out and alive, nocturnal. She ‘watched’ from the window and sighed, fingertips tapping against it. Her mother had been keeping her for... quite some time. Time never occurred to Toph, as there wasn’t much that would indicate time shift. Her vision was always dark, not one beam of light peeked through.

“Toph, do you know why I haven’t been letting you go out to the garden?” Her mothers voice asked behind her, arms crossed and foot tapping.

“Is it because of that one rose bush?” She asked, genuinely. It had problems growing ever since her and Sokka picked from it, grasping the fully bloomed with gentle hands. She assumed it was because of his, quite literally, deathly touch.

“No, not at all. I found,” Poppy unraveled her arms and took the white cloth out from her pocket, “this! In the garden.”

“I’d love to know what that is, but do you forget I am blind?” She groaned and dragged her hands on her face, eyes rolling back for effect.

“It’s your damned cloth so that the gods wouldn’t make fun of you or execute you on sight,” She walked towards Toph with the cloth gripped in her hands, “Why did you take it off?”

She didn’t have to wear the white cloth around her eyes at home, because her mother said she would ‘accept her with or without vision, it didn’t matter, my little rock.’

“...” She remained silent as her mother impatiently awaited an answer.

“Fine. Don’t answer me, you dumb girl,” Poppy snarled and reach forward for a fist full of black hair, “I cannot believe I have to remind you why we don’t do that!”

Toph threw her arm up, just as her mother’s hand came close enough. She wouldn’t tell her mother about her adventures with Sokka, even if her life depended on it, because what her mother would do would be worse than death. With a flick of her other wrist that laid in her lap, plants shot out from behind her and hit her in the back of her knee. Her mother fell and Toph stood up.

“I won’t listen to you berate me,” She was no longer by the window, edging towards the door that separated them from the garden, “Nor will I let you hit me. The gods aren’t disappointed, you are.”

“God, you’re such a fucking brat,” Her mother stood up with the aid of some rocks that she bent to her will, “Are you meeting with some man? Is that why you’re running off- to go be a whore!?”

Jaded eyes opened in shock as her hand grasped the golden handle. Her mothers words always slapped her where it mattered, in the heart.

“Oh, don’t fucking tell me that you’re gonna run. Because I’ll find you and drag you by your goddamned hair!” Her mother screamed, throwing a rock as Toph exited the cottage, rushing out into the garden.

Toph knew it wouldn’t be long before her mother caught up. Hell, her mother built this garden, she probably knew it like no other. Her mother didn’t have seismic sense, but that was her disadvantage. As she ran, she knew exactly what she was looking for. Where it led to... Toph didn’t even know. But, she was looking for the wooden door that always shifted in the garden, specifically so her mother wouldn’t spot it. Her heartbeat only increased when she felt garden walls beginning to fall, until she reached a hefty wall. Her back was pressed against it as the bush walls began to fall around her. She wasn’t going to surrender to her mother, who was arguably worse than holding herself when fighting. Raising her fists, she closed her eyes as the final wall fell, but she never felt her mother.

“Nightly stroll?” His voice made her jump, he had somehow surprised her- he laughed.

“Yeah, sure, if that’s what you call running from your mother.” She sighed, reaching out for him.

“Why were you running?” He caught her hand and gently tugged her forward, guiding her deeper into his abode. 

“She found out that I uh-“ She clears her throat, ignoring the warmth that had spread throughout her chest as their fingers intertwined, “-showed someone my eyes. I didn’t rat you out, though.”

“Toph...” He softly sighs, “...I could’ve handled any reprimanding your mother would’ve thrown.”

“Well, I don’t care. Where are we anyway?” She asked as he guided her expertly through hallways.

There was a distant screaming, but it sounded more like a choir. Low pitched screams and high pitched screams combined to make terrifying harmonics. There was carpet under her feet, that much was certain and irritating. Everything around her felt warm, but not like summertime. It felt like direct candles were around her, surrounding her.

“The underworld. You’ll be safe here, since the only one allowed in is me. Or whoever I bring in.” Sokka spoke matter-of-factly, proud to show his castle to her.

She nodded as he guided her around another corner and he left her at the doorway, moving to the table in the room. It was his dining room, where he sat alone when he ate. The room had a fireplace in the middle, heating the room to perfect degrees. He pulled out a chair close to his own and before he could walk back over to guide her, the blind goddess had made her way over.

“Getting my chair?” She raises a playful eyebrow.

“Of course.” He pulls the wooden chair out for her, pushing her forward after she got comfortable.

“Pretty roomy in here... Lonely?” Toph tilted her head as she rested her elbow on the table, leaning against it.

“Unbelievably so.” Sokka chuckled, shaking his head.

Their conversations always warmed him. They were playful, intelligent, funny- he couldn’t have asked for someone better to talk with. She was always so engaged in conversation, even about little things with him. Toph typically dominated most conversations, but he didn’t mind. Her voice was the sound of autumn breeze sweeping through winds, it brought him warmth to his heart.

“...If you don’t mind,” She tapped her fingertips against the wooden table, “I’m a little hungry- what does the underworld offer?”

“Anything you want, really,” Sokka shrugged, “I believe we just brought groceries. We have some of those new human inventions- frozen dinners. They’re... funny.”

“What kind of fruit do you have?” She asked, drawing aimless shapes with her nail.

“Oranges, strawberries and I believe pomegranates but-“

“-Oh, I love pomegranates. How about one of those?”

Should he warn her?

He wasn’t sure of himself. Part of him was very greedy, deep down. He didn’t want to warn her about the pomegranate and it’s significance because he wanted her to himself. Not to have to visit that garden with the bright sun, but to have her in his abode. Morally, he knew it wasn’t right. Hiding information like that could wind up in some extremely angered gods. His heart and his mind battled... But, his decision didn’t hurt him. It would hurt her...

“Of course. I’ll go quickly grab you one, Toph.” He nodded and moved his chair, exiting to go grab the fruit.

It was similar to the Forbidden Fruit in Christianity or whatever religion (only humans would make up other religions, god). Once reaching the kitchen, he began to hum to himself. He grasped the burgundy colored fruit with one hand and a bowl in the other, turning around on his heel and heading back towards the goddess. He walked down the darkened hallway, dress shoes tapping softly against wooden flooring.

“I also got you a bowl to put any excess in. I figured it could be a little messy. If you want help-“ 

“-I’m not defenseless, Sokka. I handle my own amazingly.” 

No one had ever spoken to him in that manner. Bold and abrasive, it was like a bandage being ripped off of skin. It was... refreshing. He wasn’t feared by her, he knew that much. She was respectful towards him but stood up for herself. She commanded respect from those around her and she got his immediately. He watched as pale hands became pink toned as she ripped into the pomegranate.

“...Hey, Sokka?” She asks as she pops a seed into her mouth.

“Hm?” He asked, thankful she couldn’t see him staring at the way she lingered her pigmented finger on her lips.

“I know the warning. Of the pomegranate,” She paused, “I hope you won’t mind my stay. Because even if you do, I won’t care.”

He only smiled and reached for her pale hand that wasn’t occupied. He grasped her fingertips and brought her hand up to his lips. He pushed her knuckles into his lips, leaving kisses.

“I hope you enjoy a six month stay.” He laughed softly as he watched a soft shade of red overtake her cheeks.

“I think I will.”

_** fin. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay, so I loved this a lot. I might make it a little series of their adventures and stuff because I really do love Greek Mythology and ATLA. So, expect more? I guess so. :>


End file.
